Date?
by Inspiron1525
Summary: Future fic for YA Volume 2. Kate's taking a little walk through the park and guess who she runs into. Based off of a clip from Series 4 Episode 5 of the UK TV show Misfits. Please READ and REVIEW!


It was a chilly Friday afternoon when Kate Bishop was taking a little stroll through Central Park while listening to the new Ke$ha song, "_C'mon_". It had been a few days since the new Young Avengers-_if they could even call themselves that-_had banded together to fight evil once again. Well, she had no problem with America except for the harsh attitude, but that could be explained. What she couldn't explain was why _Loki_, teenager or not, would want to put the YA team back together. It was a mystery that she was curious to figure out but had no time to do so. Finally, Noh-Varr. All she thought when she found out that he was going to be part of the team was, "_What __**the **__fuck!?" _

But, really? They get nasty and then attacked by a fleet of douchebags in spacesuits and he doesn't even bother to call her the next day? Kate wasn't having that. Noh-Varr was lucky that she was always busy with school and work. Because, if she wasn't…talk about a _beat __**down**_.

Anyway, as Kate continued with her walk, she turned a corner and wouldn't you know it. It was Noh-Varr walking her way. "_Great,_" she thought. "_**Just **__what I need._" When they got within earshot of one another, he spoke up.

"Hey," he greeted. While pulling out her earphones, she replied, "Hey." They just stood there for an awkward moment, Noh-Varr looking strangely uncomfortable. "Is that it?" After waiting a second for a reply that didn't come, Kate began to walk away.

"I'm sorry," Noh-Varr almost screamed out, stopping Kate dead in her tracks before she could get too far. She turned around to listen to whatever bullshit he had to say. "I-I fucked up. It was nothing you did. I should've called you."

"Really?" she said back, obviously sarcastically. "I _never _would've thought of that. That's some really good thinking on your part. Good job." They stood there again in another awkward moment.

"So," Noh-Varr started, "what're you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I really want to hit you in the face."

"Well, I'm thinking that if that'll make you feel better, then go ahead."

"Fuck you."

"I'm serious. If that's what it takes for you to get over it, then hit me. C'mon. Go ahead. I'll even bend down to your level"-which really wasn't that low considering that she was wearing heels-"to make it _that_ much more easy for you."

Knowing that she probably wouldn't get another chance like this, Kate took her best shot. And if you know Kate, you know it was damn good one, too.

Now, acknowledging the fact that Noh-Varr is and alien with superpowers who has a really high tolerance for pain and Kate is a really tough human, you'd expect the punch she gave him to be remotely harmless, right?

_Dead wrong._

It hurt like hell. His exact reaction went something like, "_What the __**fuck!**__" _It kind of sparked the attention of other people taking a walk through the park.

"You told me to hit you," Kate responded in defense. And well, she was right. He _did _tell her to hit him.

"Christ, that hurt!"

She walked to see if he was fine. Not that she cared. She just wanted to see if he was alright. She saw him start to tear up. "Ar-are you crying?"

"No!" he responded. "My eyes are watering. Why'd you go for the nose?" She made a gesture to tell him that he had blood running from his nose. He realized and wiped it off. "Oh, shit."

"Sorry." Now she really did feel kind of bad.

"Yeah? Well, you fucking should be." He held his nose to stop the bleeding, even though it'd be fine in a couple minutes. Kate started to grin, which he became aware of. "It's not funny." That caused her to audibly laugh that time. She stopped after a few seconds. He kinda laughed at himself too. Then, after experiencing yet another awkward moment of silence, he popped a question that he finally had the courage to ask.

"So, you up for going out tomorrow night?"

**If you'd like to see the clip that inspired this beautiful piece of work, copy and paste this link: watch?v=XAKiObBwL8o**


End file.
